19 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:50 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 7; program dla dzieci 09:15 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica Serowozu, odc. 12 (The cheese car chomp mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 10:05 Fantaghiro - Podziemna wojna odc. 12 (The underground war) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe ; magazyn 11:25 Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 6/7 (odc. 6/7); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Egipt (2008) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1383; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1771 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Przebojowa noc 14:00 Dotknij życia - Ponad chodnikami; film dokumentalny 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4576 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4791); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4577 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4792); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1772 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1384; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1905; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Bańki mydlane, odc. 9 (Bubble Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Nie wolno nam zasnąć!, odc. 10 (We need to stay awake!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 11/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 11 (Lost 5, ep. 11 Whatever happened, happened); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 22:58 Leksykon PRL; felieton 23:10 Okrutna wyliczanka (Safety in Numbers); thriller kraj prod.Australia (2005) 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Katastrofa (Havarie (Shipwreck)); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Szwajcaria (2006) 02:20 Notacje - Zdzisław Izmajłowicz. Kto nie pracuje ten nie je; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Ulica lemurów - Wróg wewnętrzny - odc. 9 (Lemur street - The enemy within - odc. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 26/26 Czary w cyrku (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Hexerei im Zirkus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 162 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 11:00 Gilotyna - odc. 14; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - Boskie Oblicze; film dokumentalny 12:10 Cogito - Kawiarnia naukowa 12:40 Cogito - Australia - królestwo papug (Australia - Land of Parrots) - txt - str.777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:45 Córki McLeoda - odc. 146 Tam, gdzie serce (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Where the heart is)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 14:40 Święta wojna - Teatroman (311); serial TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Kayah 16:20 Droga - odc. 5/6 - Rysopis uwodziciela; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 6/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 47; teleturniej 19:35 Nagroda literacka im. Józefa Mackiewicza 2009; reportaż 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 341 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 109 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 23 - Under My Skin) - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 19 - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:35 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 19 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 11 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 00:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 12/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:10 Dr House - odc. 109 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 23 - Under My Skin); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:00 Wieczór artystyczny - "Zapatrzeni w siebie" - piosenki Marka Grechuty (Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław 2007) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV Market 07:15 Wielka wygrana 08:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (161) 08:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (162) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Żłopuś (39) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Rybny targ (40) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Leczenie eksperymentalne (82) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i Bestia (83) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Syn prostytutki (131) 11:30 Samo życie (1357) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Couch Surfing (256) 13:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (163) 13:30 Kabareton na Topie (8) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (991) 14:45 Ostry dyżur (124) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Mężczyzna bez twarzy (132) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Eksperyment sen (41) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (992) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1358) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (99) 21:00 Uliczny wojownik - film sensacyjny (USA,1994) 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Gotowe na wszystko 5 (102) 00:20 Gotowe na wszystko 5 (103) 01:20 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 BrzydUla (211) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1188) 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13:40 Detektywi: Cofnąć czas 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pościg 14:55 Agenci NCIS (20) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Liposukcja, czyli jak w 7 godzin stracić 10 kg tłuszczu 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 BrzydUla (212) 18:25 Detektywi: Nasz bohater 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1189) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pewna śmierć 21:30 Peacemaker - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 00:00 Fringe: Na granicy światów (11) 01:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:25 Uwaga! 01:45 Nocne granie 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Liposukcja, czyli jak w 7 godzin stracić 10 kg tłuszczu 04:00 Nic straconego TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Poranek TVP Info 06:12 Pogoda 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Poranek TVP Info 06:21 Pogoda 06:25 Info traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Pogoda 06:38 Poranek TVP Info 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Poranek TVP Info 06:51 Info traffic 06:54 Pogoda 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Poranek TVP Info 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Poranek TVP Info 07:22 Info traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda 07:38 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:01 Gość poranka 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:23 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:48 Pogoda 09:51 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Poranek TVP Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:11 Serwis sportowy 11:16 Info świat 11:26 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:49 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:11 Pogoda 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:12 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:13 Info świat 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Program lokalny 19:28 Pogoda 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:51 Biznes 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:00 Minął dzień 22:36 Plus minus 22:39 Pogoda 22:45 Plus minus 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:45 Pogoda 23:49 Patrol 00:08 Odwet boliwijskich Indian - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 01:05 Minęła dwudziesta 01:51 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 02:10 Minął dzień 02:44 Plus minus 02:54 Sportowy wieczór 03:16 Patrol 03:31 Raport z Polski 03:43 Cyber świat - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:55 Biznes poradnik - magazyn poradnikowy 04:07 Info świat 04:18 Minął dzień 04:51 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 05:10 Potrzebni 05:34 Raport z Polski TV4 04:55 Dekoratornia (210) 05:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:15 TV Market 06:50 Zbuntowani (96) 07:50 Dziewczyny fortuny 08:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (123) 09:55 Rodzina Serrano (57) 11:35 mała Czarna - talk show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Dekoratornia 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (58) 17:00 mała Czarna: Co nas denerwuje w związkach? (202) - talk show 18:00 Zbuntowani (97) 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (124) 20:00 Goło i wesoło - komedia obyczajowa (USA,Wielka Brytania,1997) 21:55 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Wirtualna broń - komedia kryminalna (Francja,Włochy,1997) 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń (66/115) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (125/178) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak Brzydula 3 (3/50) 08:15 B jak Brzydula 3 (4/50) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11/16) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (16/24) 10:50 Mango 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń (67/115) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (14/24) 15:50 B jak Brzydula 3 (5/50) 16:20 B jak Brzydula 3 (6/50) 16:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (17/24) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12/16) 19:05 Przyjaciele (44/48) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (15/24) 20:05 Dzika rzeka - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 22:25 Odwróceni (6/14) 23:25 Smętarz dla zwierzaków 2 - horror (USA,1992) 01:25 Go! Laski 03:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 08:00 Burza uczuć (371) 09:00 Telemarket 09:30 Zdrada i miłość (58) 10:30 Twarz Analiji (58) 11:30 Miłosny nokaut (58) 12:30 Ból za kulisami sławy - magazyn 13:00 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć (372) 14:30 Zdrada i miłość (59) 15:30 Twarz Analiji (59) 16:30 Miłosny nokaut (59) 17:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 18:00 Junior TV: Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. (33) 18:30 Junior TV: Był sobie kosmos (12) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (166) 19:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki (3) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Szok Video - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 22:00 Dyżur (12) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (9) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Nocne I-Granie 03:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:50 Rozmowa Jedynki 09:00 Budzik: Filmy 09:30 Orliki, gola - magazyn sportowy 09:45 Raj 10:10 Made in Poland - teleturniej 10:40 Zawód: Reżyser: Emir Kusturica 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie: Na skałach Bretanii 11:30 Plebania (1378) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan (1756) 12:35 Tydzień Polski 13:05 Łączy nas Polska: Sąsiedzi - rodacy 13:20 Barwy szczęścia (147) 13:50 Złote Kaczki 2009 - stulecie polskiego kina (1) 14:30 Złote Kaczki 2009 - stulecie polskiego kina (2) 15:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia 15:40 Ze względu na Jezusa - reportaż (Polska,2009) 16:05 Raj 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje: Chceme le so zażec - tabaka w rogu 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Budzik: Filmy 17:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 17:55 Zawód: Reżyser: Emir Kusturica 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie: Na skałach Bretanii 18:50 Plebania (1378) 19:15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek: Dwaj rycerze 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan (1756) 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska 21:25 PitBull (12) 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 23:05 Pobyt czasowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia 00:00 Serwis info 00:10 Pogoda 00:15 W rajskim ogrodzie: Na skałach Bretanii 00:35 Sposób na zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 00:50 Plebania (1378) 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Bolek i Lolek: Dwaj rycerze 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Klan (1756) 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska 03:10 PitBull (12) 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 04:50 Pobyt czasowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia 05:50 Notacje: Jadwiga Piłsudska-Jaraczewska. Kiedy zaczęłam latać TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 07:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego 08:00 Królowa Bona (3/12) 09:00 Pan z milionami - komedia (USA,1936) 11:00 Sztuka animacji (8) - magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Życie zamknięte w szkle - reportaż (Polska,2008) 12:10 Okna sztuki - magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Studio Kultura - informacje 12:45 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego 13:15 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny (Polska,1963) 14:35 Legenda Herberta von Karajana: Antonin Dworzak - IX symfonia e-moll "Z Nowego Świata" - koncert (RFN,1966) 15:20 Siódmy pokój - film biograficzny (Polska,Francja,Włochy,Węgry,1995) 17:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 17:35 Ludzie kina: Kariery - bariery: Jerzy Hoffman 18:35 Ludzie kina: Jak powstała "Salome" Carlosa Saury - film dokumentalny (Hiszpania,2002) 19:05 Wokół wielkiej sceny - magazyn kulturalny 19:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 19:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Franz Kafka - film animowany (Polska,1991) 20:05 Kino jest sztuką: Poza prawem - komediodramat (RFN,USA,1986) 21:55 Rozmowy istotne: Vincent Twomey 22:30 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana - koncert (Polska,2000) 23:05 Strefa: Studio alternatywne - Wojna 00:10 Strefa: Kawałki "Mózgu" - Jon Rose & Clayton Thomas 00:55 Strefa: Okna sztuki - magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Kino nocne: Diabeł - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1972) 03:10 Studio Kultura - informacje 03:25 Rozmowy istotne: Vincent Twomey 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Poranek TVP Info 06:12 Pogoda 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Poranek TVP Info 06:21 Pogoda 06:25 Info traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Pogoda 06:38 Poranek TVP Info 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Poranek TVP Info 06:51 Info traffic 06:54 Pogoda 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Poranek TVP Info 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Poranek TVP Info 07:22 Info traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda 07:38 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Panorama, Pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Magazyn słupski 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:23 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:48 Pogoda 09:51 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Poranek TVP Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:11 Serwis sportowy 11:16 Info świat 11:26 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:49 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:11 Pogoda 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:12 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:13 Info świat 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Panorama flesz 16:55 Magazyn słupski 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Panorama, Panorama sport, Pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Postawione na głowie 18:35 Kwiaty i ogrody 18:45 Patrol reporterów 19:00 Forum gospodarcze 19:28 Pogoda 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:51 Biznes 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Panorama, Panorama sport, Pogoda 22:00 Minął dzień 22:36 Plus minus 22:39 Pogoda 22:45 Plus minus 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:45 Pogoda 23:49 Patrol 00:08 Odwet boliwijskich Indian - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 01:05 Minęła dwudziesta 01:51 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 02:10 Minął dzień 02:44 Plus minus 02:54 Sportowy wieczór 03:16 Patrol 03:31 Raport z Polski 03:43 Cyber świat - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:55 Biznes poradnik - magazyn poradnikowy 04:07 Info świat 04:18 Minął dzień 04:51 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 05:10 Potrzebni 05:34 Raport z Polski